Due to the ease of use, improved battery power management, and access to information via instant communications, the use of portable mobile computing devices that are often classified as information technology (IT) assets has skyrocketed in recent years. Examples of mobile computing devices may include notebooks, laptops, pads and tablets, smart cellular phones and similar others. Often these mobile computing devices store or provide access to personal or corporate digital assets such as confidential personal data, proprietary technical information, or classified documents. There is a growing security concern about potential theft or misplacement of such mobile computing devices.
Techniques to improve security often rely on the use of strong passwords or the use of cable lock dongles to protect the digital assets. However, many of these techniques may be easily bypassed or disabled to steal valuable information.